I Hate YouNo WaitI Love You
by ShopaholicInMaking
Summary: Ashley Ketchum hates Ben Tennyson and vice versa. That's it. Tired of their continuous bickering, Harry and friends decide that it is time already to get Ashley and Ben to admit that they are in love with each other. Will it work?


**I Hate You…No Wait… I Love You:**

Ashley Ketchum hates Benjamin Tennyson and vice versa. That's it. Tired of their continuous bickering, Harry and friends decide that it is time already to get Ashley and Ben to admit that they are in love with each other. They enlist Fred and George to help with their plan, and set their ridiculous plan into action. Get Ben and Ashley handcuffed. Wands away, Omnitrix gone kaput and stuck in the Room Of Requirement.....Will they ever confess????

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

"Ashley Ketchum!"

"Benjamin Tennyson!"

"There they go again.." Harry sighed as he watched Ashley and Ben fight. Across the room, sitting around a table, were the rest of the people that had been back to Hogwarts: Harry(of course) his new fiancée, Draco Malfoy, Neville and his girlfriend of one month, Luna, Dean and his girlfriend Ginny, Ashley's brother, Ash and his girlfriend, Misty, Ben's cousin Gwen and her boyfriend Kevin, Cho and Cedric, Ashley's other sister, Kareena and Brock Slate. It was nothing new for Ashley and Ben to be fighting about one thing or another. Their spats were a daily routine and most people had learned to tune them out by now. No one really knew what had started this one, but it had become particularly heated. Both Ashley and Ben had raised out of their chairs and were standing, facing each other and sparks literally flew between their eyes as they shouted at each other. 

"This is getting old." Harry mumbled. 

"Getting old?" Neville queried. "It has been old for over 3 months." 

"I agree." Everyone sitting at the table said. 

At the other side of the room Ashley and Ben were standing, 4 inches from each other's face, still reaming each other out. 

"We have got to do something." Draco said. 

"Yes, we do." Brock agreed. "Ben has always said he was going to tell Ashley that he loved her but never has."

"But, it stirs an old memory, doesn't it?" Ginny asked smirking at Ron and Hermione.

"Ben and Ashley remind me of Ash and Misty too." Brock smiled.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Across the room the shouting match was still going full blast, somehow they had now gotten on the topic of how Ben had spoilt Ashley's homework.

"If you would have just listened to me in the first place none of this would've happened!" Ashley yelled, clutching a wrinkled sheet of her notes in her fist. 

"Oh, yeah!" Ben shouted back.

"Oh yeah! I'm not the one scared of books, you see! All I was trying to do was offer you help when you asked for it, and this is what I get! Here! Here's your help! That's what you want, isn't it? My notes? Well, here they are!" she shouted, tossing the ball of parchment at Ben.

"I don't want to just copy your notes! And, I didn't even ask for your help!" he shouted, ducking out of the path of Ashley's parchment ball. Ginny sighed and Ash turned to Pikachu and said, "You know what to do."

"PIKACHUUUUUUU!!!" Ashley & Ben are fried like chicken. (MMMMM Chicken. Oh sorry.)

"Pikachu," Ashley moaned. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Pika pika pika pika! (Because Ash told me to!)" Pikachu replied.

"Ash!" Ashley said.

He threw his hands in defense. "That's what you used to do when Misty and I fought!" he replied.

Ben flopped down into a chair. "I give up," he stated simply.

"You give up?" Ashley sneered, walking over to Ben so that she was standing right above him. Both were oblivious to the attention they were getting. 

"Yup," Ben sighed, looking up at Ashley. "I give up. You win." 

"I win? What do you mean 'I win'?" Ashley asked, glaring at Ben. "There's nothing to win here!" 

"Nothing to win? What about the satisfaction of knowing you wore me down? What about the satisfaction of knowing - no, proving that you know everything." 

"That's not - I don't…" Ashley breathed out hard through her nose. "I was just helping you. You don't want to fail, do you?"

"Helping me?" Ben was in fighting mode again. "Of course, you were helping me by standing over my shoulder and pointing out every little thing that I did wrong!"

"Don't come running to me when you fail!" 

"I won't fail for being _one eighth_ of a centimeter off on my measurements!" 

"One eighth! Ha!" Ashley cried. "One eighth is the difference between a properly brewed Babbling Beverage and a failed one!" she reached down onto a desk and grabbed another piece of parchment with her neat notes on it and crumpled it into a ball, taking her anger out at it as she and Ben continued bickering. This time, it hit him squarely in the forehead and bounced off, landing on the ground next to his feet. Ben seemed unfazed.

"I can't help if I don't have an aptitude for Potions." Ben said. "I'm new, in case you've noticed—oh I forgot, you don't seem to notice other than your big ego!" he snarled. Neville's and Harry's eyebrows shot up, Cho and Luna stopped talking, Draco, Ash, Misty slapped their foreheads shaking their heads, Kevin wore an wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head, Gwen looking as though she might throw something, Brock and Kareena stared and Ginny abandoned her book on the floor. This was the one argument they weren't going to miss. No one, especially Ben, had ever said this to Ashley; it was way below the belt. Almost everyone in the common room seemed to have heard that. All eyes were on the arguing pair. Ashley was breathing heavily. Her face was flushed and her hair was falling out of the ponytail she had put it in, making it look like it was crackling with electricity. Everyone were watching unblinkingly, waiting to see what Ashley's reaction would be. To everyone's horror, Ashley gave a huge gasp and tears began leaking out of her eyes. She backed away from the chair Ben was sitting in and he immediately stood up.

"Ashley, I'm sorry. Don't cry, please," he pleaded. He was standing in front of Ashley who was covering her face with her hands. Ben turned to Kevin and Gwen, silently asking what he should do. Kevin shrugged his shoulders and Gwen gave him a disapproving look. Ben returned their actions with a silent but sarcastic thanks-for-your-help look and awkwardly put his hands on Ashley's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he whispered. It was so quiet that it was barely audible to the others.

She pushed his hands away. "Go away!" she swore, turned around and began walking quickly towards the door leading outside. Ben stood, glued to the spot, before going after her. "Ashley! Wait!" He called, but she was gone.

Harry and the others exchanged worried glances before standing up and rushing over to Ben. They lead him over to a chair and he collapsed into it, sadness apparent on his face. Gwen hugged him and Kevin placed a hand on his arm. 

"I shouldn't have said that!" Ben said sighing.

"Yes." Ash said quietly. "It's not pleasant—to anyone."

"I'm sorry Ash." Ben said trying valiantly to stop the tears that had now pooled in his own eyes from spilling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I've messed everything up." He rested his head on Gwen's shoulder. 

Gwen pulled away and looked at her brother. "She's probably just in shock. It was a pretty public display." 

"I dunno," Ben whispered. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. Everyone shared 'It's gonna be hard' looks. Who knew something might come up and help them?

Ashley: What the hell was that?

Authoress: Mmhmm… chocolate. Want some?

Ashley: Don't change the subject.

Authoress: I did not.

Ashley: Did too.

Authoress: Did not.

Ashley: Did too.

Others: Sigh! 


End file.
